Married life
by Tentatrice01
Summary: Quatre ans passé avec Jasper et je ne prenais même plus la peine de m'épiler. Je m'étais transformé en une sorte de singe-femme. Et pour couronner le tout son fils me pourrissait la vie. C'est vraiment pas comme-ça que j'imaginais ma vie. All Human
1. Chapter 1

Titre: **Married life **

Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse S. Meyer **

Note: **Et une histoire de plus, c'est dingue on dirait que je ne peux plus me contrôler !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**: Le petit démon

Bon sang, achevez moi !  
Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter de m'occuper du gamin d'Alice ?  
Ce gosse était un démon.  
Comme un être si petit pouvait être aussi diabolique ? Je veux dire, sa mère est une furie certes mais il n'est pas censé récupérer quelque qualité de son père ? Je jure devant Dieu que c'est la dernière fois que je rends service à Jasper, ce trou du cul n'avait pas conscience de la folie meurtrière qui brillait parfois dans les yeux de son imbécile de fils.  
J'entends ce petit con de Josh beugler depuis la banquette arrière. Je me frappe la tête sur le volant, à deux doigts du suicide.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ! Hurlai-je.  
Et vla les chutes du Niagara qui revienne ! Ce gamin allait me faire détester l'eau à tout jamais, et dieu seul sait à quel point j'aimais ça.  
Une vieille dame passe à côté de la voiture et me lance un regard réprobateur.  
- Oh garde tes reproches pour toi mami, ce môme n'est même pas mon gamin lançai-je.  
Il n'était peut-être pas mon enfant mais il était celui de Jasper, ce qui faisait que je l'avais bien trop souvent dans les pattes. Je commençais à lui en vouloir d'avoir engrossé Diablo Alice.  
Alice aka l'ex petite amie de Jazz aka une traînée de plus à sa longue liste de chasse.

Je connaissais Jasper Hale depuis le berceau, ce salop m'avait maltraité durant presque toute mon enfance, jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience que me tirer les cheveux était sa façon tordue de me faire comprendre qu'il tenait à moi.  
Bien évidemment, j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui malgré son manque évident de tact. Et bien sûr môsieur s'était senti obliger de devenir une bombe au lieu d'accueillir une colonie de bouton comme tout ado normale. S'en suivit ensuite une myriade de filles toute plus bécasse les uns que les autres.  
La première fille sur sa liste de conquête fût Jane Volturi, une blonde teigneuse pourrie gâté à souhait. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il était sortie avec elle, pour moi s'était juste une fille à papa très flippante. Cette fille semblait tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur.  
Ensuite ce fût le tour de Lauren de rejoindre le tableau de chasse du magnifique texan dont je m'étais éprise.  
Bref, je vais pas vous faire la liste en entier mais le truc à retenir c'est qu'Alice, sa dernière copine-trainée, est la seule qui a réussi à tomber enceinte de mon gros nigaud de copain.

C'est quand je pense avoir un peu de répit avant de rentrer à la maison que Josh se sent obliger de se manifester. Ce petit con savait comment vous retirer tout espoir.  
- Je veux pas rentrer ! Je veux jouer avec mes copains !  
- Oh pitié ferme-la, j'en peux plus comment tu fais pour être aussi chiant, sérieux ?  
- Et bah toi t'es moche et grosse !  
Il savait toucher là où ça faisait mal, il est vrai ,qu'en 4 ans de vie de couple avec Jazz, je m'étais un peu laissé aller. Je devais avoir pris au moins 6 kilos, mes cheveux n'avaient pas vu un coiffeur depuis une éternité et depuis quelque temps je ne prenais même plus la peine de m'épiler.  
Je m'étais transformer en une sorte de femme-singe.  
De son côté, Jasper arborait depuis plus d'un an le look SDF sexy, qui consistait à se laver le moins possible et à ne jamais se couper les cheveux. Durant nos premières années de couple, Jazz avait toujours su se montrer romantique et galant. Maintenant s'excuser après avoir lâché un pet malodorant était ce qui ressemblait le plus à du romantisme.

Plus les années passaient et plus nous devenions proche. Trop proche.  
La semaine dernière j'ai surpris Jasper en train de chier avec la porte des toilettes ouvertes, et je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de plus marquant que l'image de son homme perché sur les toilettes poussant comme-ci sa vie en dépendait.

Jasper et moi on formait un drôle de binôme il faut l'avouer.

* * *

Bon je sais c'est un chapitre plutôt court mais ce n'est qu'un avant goût ! Hé Hé

On se revoit bientôt , laissez moi un com' ça fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: **Married life **

Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse S. Meyer **

Note: Un chapitre qui a pris du temps à venir mais que j'espère intéressant. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de titiller le petit bouton vert en bas ;P**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: **Les conseils du Dr Rose

Je détestais Alice Brandon, pas uniquement pour avoir mis au monde une sorte de démon incontrôlable mais aussi pour toujours me le confier. Enfin techniquement elle confiait son "bébé monstre" à Jasper mais cela revenait à dire que je le gardais.  
60% du temps.  
C'était un peu beaucoup je trouve quand on sait que ce gamin n'est même pas le mien. Ce truc comme j'aimais à l'appeler me suivait quasiment partout. Il s'était transformé en une sorte d'accessoire de la poisse. Je pouvais être sûre de n'avoir que des ennuis quand il était avec moi.  
Josh Whitlock portait la poisse. Tout comme sa mère.  
La seule personne saine d'esprit qui l'aimait avec tous ces défauts était sa tante, Rosalie. Jasper et Alice l'aimaient, évidemment, mais il était clair que ces deux là avaient perdus la tête. Depuis longtemps.  
Je l'emmenais donc chez sa "tatie-d'amour" espérant qu'il l'a ferme enfin. Je sonnais à sa porte mon cauchemar ambulant dans les bras. Ce petit con gigotait tellement qu'à un moment je crois qu'il m'a foutue un coup de pied. J'étais tellement focalisé sur la douleur provenant de mon utérus fugueur que je ne remarquai même pas la présence de Rose.  
- Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que c'est mon petit amour ? Bon sang Bella pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas amené plus tôt ?! Mais c'est pas grave, tu vas passer toute la journée avec ta tatie d'amour !

Ai-je omis de dire que Rose devenait totalement hystérique au contact de son neveu ? A peine rentrer que Josh se faisait traiter comme un petit roi. J'avais encore du mal à y croire, le plus grand psy de tout les Etats-unis parlait comme une attardé pour amuser un enfant. Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte que ce nain était un monstre.  
C'est uniquement quand Josh épuisé s'endort qu'elle daigne m'accorder un peu d'attention.  
- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Bella ? me demande-t-elle.  
Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?  
- Me regarde pas comme ça, tu ne viens jamais me voir sans raison, alors ?  
- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas constamment besoin que tu me sauves, tu sais.  
- Ose me dire que tu n'es pas venue me voir pour me refiler le môme.  
Est-ce que j'allais oser mentir sur un truc aussi évident. Pour sûr oui, je ne pouvais pas réfléchir correctement quand elle me lançait son regard inquisiteur de mangemort.  
- Il voulait venir je ne l'ai pas amené pour me débarrasser de lui. Quel genre de belle-mère crois-tu que je sois ? dis-je faussement véxée.  
- Menteuse marmonne Josh dans son sommeil.  
Rosalie me sourit satisfaite.  
- Merci mon chou, mais je savais déjà qu'elle me racontait des cracks.  
Je m'avoue vaincue personne ,et surtout moi, ne pouvait se foutre de sa gueule . Je prie pour que le mioche ne se transforme pas en une sorte de Rosalie démoniaque.  
- Bon ok, je suis venue parce qu'il m'avait cassé les pieds, contente ? grognai-je.  
- Très. Maintenant dis-moi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, et s'il te plait n'essaye pas de nier tu nous feras juste perdre du temps.  
Je soupire.  
- Je veux changer, je veux redevenir la fille que j'étais avant que l'effet Jasper détruise tout mon charme. Je n'aime pas la personne que je suis devenue, j'ai pris du poids, je ne me trouve plus belle, je traîne à la maison parce que j'ai perdu mon emploi à cause de tout ces changements et le plus important je veux redevenir la copine de ton frère _dans tout les sens du terme_ on ne fait plus rien ensemble c'est à peine si je suis plus qu'une colocataire pour lui. Une gentille colocataire qui s'occupe de son fils, qui gère sa furie d'ex et qui fait le ménage.  
Sans que je m'en rende compte des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Tellement de chose avait changé dans ma vie sans que je ne sache vraiment si tout ces changement s m'affectaient. Mais maintenant je savais que ça me faisait quelque chose. La seule raison pour laquelle je m'infligeais tout ça c'était pour Jazz. Le Jazz que j'avais aimé durant tout mon adolescence, celui qui me faisait rêver.

- Ok ma puce, premièrement efface ces larmes et deuxièmement... Merde, je ne savais pas que tu te sentais comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider toi et mon idiot de frère. Je vais te donner les coordonnées d'une amie spécialiste en relation de couple, je t'aurai bien aidé moi-même mais tu me connais je m'énerve vite et je risque de tronçonner mon cher frère finit dans un sourire.  
J'éclate de rire, je connaissais assez bien mon amie pour savoir que c'était vraie.  
- Et s'il te plait fais-moi plaisir et dis à Jazz de s'occuper de son fils, je ne suis pas une nounou et toi non plus.  
- T'inquiète je lui dirais. Josh réveille toi on rentre, bye.  
Elle me serra dans ses bras et me fit promettre d'aller mieux. Comme un signe envoyé de dieu, Josh me tint la main et me fit même un sourire.  
Et bah si ça c'était pas un miracle !

Arrivée à la maison, je croise Edward dans l'ascenseur.

- Hey ! Sa va, princesse ? me demande-t-il.

- Comme tu peux le voir fais-je en désignant un Josh furieux cognant les murs, c'est pas la fête aujourd'hui.

Sa soudaine gentillesse avait disparus aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé, je me répétai peut-être mais ce mioche savait m'enlever tout espoirs.

- Tout ça ne te fait pas un peu regretter le petit copain idéal que j'étais et je ne parle même pas de mes _autres_ talents fit-il malicieux.

- Tu as raison tu étais si parfait, un vrai dieu grec je me demande pourquoi je t'ai quitté, ah oui c'est vrai t'as fait ton coming out répondis-je sarcastique.

- Toujours est-il que je ne te refilais pas mon gosse **moi**.

Josh le toisa méchamment.

- Jvais l'dire à mon papa et il va te botter le cul ! Lança-t-il.

- Bravo mon chou ! dis-je.

Nous descendons à notre étage et rentrons chez nous.

Edward n'était pas méchant mais il avait juste le don pour me rappeler les trucs les plus désagréables. Malgré ça et son côté commère, il était un ami fidèle et toujours prêt à vous faire rire. Lui et Démetri vivait au-dessus, au début cela m'avait sembler impossible de cohabiter avec mon ex et son petit ami mais avec le temps et en apprenant à connaître Dem' j'avais su voir en eux deux grands alliés.

* * *

Le bouton vert n'oubliez pas ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: **Married life **

Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse S. Meyer **

Note: Ce chapitre a été super galère a écrire**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: **La poule mouillé Swan

Je me tenais debout devant mon miroir depuis plus d'une dizaine de minute cherchant la meilleure façon de lui dire. Connaissant Jazz et sa peur irrationnel des confrontations commencer par " on doit parler" n'était pas une option. J'étais aussi nerveuse que le jour où j'avais rencontré Elie Whitlock* et dieu seul sait à quel point elle m'avait malmener la pouffiasse.

Mme Whitlock avait quitté Mr Whitlock quand les jumeaux avaient dix ans et depuis elle était célibataire. Vingt ans de frustration ajouté à sa récente ménopause l'avait rendue invivable. Heureusement pour moi et ma santé mentale elle ne venait pas souvent nous rendre visite. Cette femme était l'horrible résultat d'année solitude dans un trou paumé. A côté d'elle, Alice était un ange.

Je passe ma tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et analyse les lieux. Jasper était affalé dans le canapé une canette de bière dans la main et la télécommande dans l'autre. Son antique t-shirt remontait légèrement laissant entrevoir le bas de son ventre. Je tournais ma tête pour voir ce qu'il regardait, un match de baseball. Quel surprise pensai-je sarcastique.

Assis là devant la télé il était la parfaite caricature de l'américain moyen. Il ne manquait plus qu'un énorme big mac pour compléter le tableau.

Bon sang, où était passé la Bella forte qui faisait une bouchée des problèmes ? Elle avait probablement disparus en même temps que mon corps de rêve. C'était pas croyable, j'étais devenue une putain de poule mouillé.

Alors que je comptais me dégonfler mon portable sonna, je répondis.

- Allô ?

- Tu rentres dans ce foutue de salon et tu lui parles Bell's fait Rose.

Attends. Comment elle savait que je lui avais pas parlé.

- Parce que je suis la meilleure, maintenant fonce où je viens te botter le cul.

Flippant était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit pour définir ce qui venait de se passer. Je raccrochais encore sous le choque et alla m'asseoir au côté de Jasper.

Il était tellement concentré sur le match qu'il ne remarqua pas ma présence. Je toussai pour attirer son attention. Aucune réaction. Je retente ma chance.

- Oui ?

- Euh, je me suis dit que on pourrait voir une amie dis-je hésitante.

- Qui ?

Il avait décidé de ne pas dire plus d'un mot ou quoi ?

- Victoria Stevens c'est une conseillère en relation de couple finis-je en marmonnant.

Il se tourne vers moi interloqué.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une conseillère en relation de couple marmonnai-je.

- T'est sérieuse là ? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai compris un traître mot de ce que tu as dit ?

Il était claire que je n'arriverais pas à lui dire. En tout cas pas maintenant.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire confiance et juste...m'accompagner ?

Il m'observe longuement avant de soupirer.

- Tu sais que je déteste rester dans le flou, mais si c'est ce que tu veux alors ok.

C'était plus simple que je le pensais. Ou pas.

Je décidais de ne pas penser à la réaction qu'il aurait demain, ça me foutrait des boutons. Au lieu de ça je me blottis dans ses bras.

* * *

* Elie Whitlock est la mère de Jasper et Rosalie


End file.
